


Lele & Pretty Bird (Oneshots)

by Tsuyoshi_Chin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyoshi_Chin/pseuds/Tsuyoshi_Chin
Summary: I just realized I liked this crossover pairing...;3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter kinda sucks but this is something I've trying to finish for a literal year and a half until I realized I could just use these two fandoms for it but lost my mojo to really do anything with it. Lol.XD

Hopping from building to building Nightwing practically glides through Gotham. Staying hidden in the shadows he makes sure to take as many twists and turns through alleyways and over rooftops before making it to the most expensive hotel in NewYork. Still on top a roof hidden from prying eyes Nightwing takes off his hero suite and mask before putting on his civvies. Quickly he then shoves his gear into a small black duffle bag he'd brought just for this occasion.

Now dressed as Dick Grayson the hero safely descends from the building using the fire escape. Walking up to the building he sports sunglasses, a red hoodie, skinny jeans and red high tops. The nicely dressed male employee in front of the establishment holds door open for him and Dick walks in. Striding up to the checkin desk he whips out a gold card handing it off to the pretty female clerk. She looks it over with a light hum, before handing it back along with silver keycard. "Have fun sweetie~!" The woman -Dick checks her tag- Lilly says.

"Thanks...?" Turning away Dick rolls his eyes under the shades, before entering the closest elevator. He's alone. No one else is around and he's nervous as all hell. He didn't really mean to just up and leave Bruce hanging like that, but the man wouldn't understand. And he probably didn't notice ether after Dick had firmly stated that he'd be MIA tonight. Going so far as to beg the man to partner up with Robin tonight instead so he could plan out his next solo mission. One that doesn't exist, yet, but Bruce didn't know that.

He didn't mean to metaphorically throw Damian at the older male like that, but he needed this. Just for tonight then he could go back to waiting for it in silent hunger. Usually he could wait it out, but tonight was different. He'd been specifically asked to come here and this time it wasn't scheduled. It had been an out of the blue sort of thing. Dick had gotten a call through his untraceable cell(curtsy of Tim).

Leon is back in Gotham earlier than he expected.

And before you say anything he knows that what he's doing with him is wrong. The man was practically old enough to be his father, but who cares. Their both consenting adults! One who just happens to be into spoiling the raven, while said raven doesn't really mind it one bit.

Ok, so maybe all of this was a bad idea on Dick's part. Agreeing to take comfort in a man almost twice his age and someone who used to be his teacher back in police academy before he ditched it for vigilante business. But who gives a shit? 'I certainly don't.' Dick thinks as he exits the elevator. He walks down the hall without checking the number on the keycard entering the only door on the top floor. Closing the door and locking it the acrobat snorts when his eyes wonder around the room. There was a kitchenette, a small dinning area, and fireplace in the spacious living room.

He'll never fully admit it, but Dick actually likes when Leon spends a lot of money on him for these curtain luxuries.

"Really, the residential suite?" He mockingly asks the room while plopping down on large black leather couch. Haphazardly he tosses his small duffle on the expensive yet well crafted coffee table.

"You don't like it?" A gruff yet smooth voice asks behind him.

"Maybe, but isn't it a bit much?"

Leon S. Kennedy makes his presence known by running a hand down the back of the ravens neck causing him to shiver. "You're late pretty bird."

"Bruce." Dick simply states.

"You haven't told him yet have you?"

"I can't really bring myself to." He says honestly.

"You wouldn't unless you wanted this to be over."

"I don't want that, then we'll never have this anymore."

Leon leans down to kiss the nap of his pets neck. "Did you miss me?"

Always the one for rash lewd responses when it came to the blond, Dick purrs, "I missed you're fat cock, does that count?"

The larger gently grips the smaller's hair pulling his head back to briefly seal his lips against much softer ones. Breaking it Leon huffs, the closest he's ever come to laughing. "I'd be disappointed if you didn't." The blond then hastily picks Dick up and carries him to the bedroom. He then dumps the small raven on the bed. "Get undressed." He orders. Dick does as he's told, stripping off his sunglasses, hoodie, jeans, along with his shoes and socks.

This time an actual chuckle of mirth leaves Leon. "I kinda expected more fight out of you."

"I need this just as much as you do, why fight it Lele?" Dick snips back with barely any bite to his words as he brings his hands down to take off his underwear.

"No. Leave them on."

Dick complies and falls back on the bed. His back sinks into it socking up its warmth as his head starts to feel a little fuzzy. It seems the tendrils of subspace were already grasping at his mind in that familiar blanket of comfort that only Leon was able to give him. Dick giggles quietly as he says, "I'm cold Lele."

Suppressing a grin at the sudden change Leon quickly turns to walk out of the room to get the required items. Coming back in only seconds the man has a blue leather collar with a bird shaped dog tag and one of his own large blue sweaters. "Put these on." He hands the items over to Dick who slowly puts them on except the collar. "Do you need help putting it on?"

Dick nods turning around.

Picking up the expensive piece of jewelry the older of the two secures it around his pets neck. "Not tight?" The blond asks running his hands through Dick's hair. The raven hums shaking his head. "Good. Lets head back to the living room." Dick makes a noise of confirmation and stands. He always gets extremely quiet once he enters subspace. Very different from his usually vivacious, talkative self.

Now seated back on the couch with his pet Leon pulled the smaller male close. Dick cuddles up to the man practically purring. "You're acting awfully more clingy than usually. Did you really miss me that much?"

"Of course I did." Dick giggles kissing the blond on his slightly stubbed cheek. "You always take good care of me."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New cafe waiter Dick Grayson age 18 meats rookie cop Leon Kennedy age 21. Leon morns or at least tried to until duty calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember these are Oneshots so it's basically a bunch of random fics, but they'll all be at least a thousand words or more each.

  
Fortunately the cafe wasn't extremely packed full of people today. No tourists, rowdy teenagers or even the occasional family or two and there was a collective sigh of relief. The lunch rushes of this dainty little cafe were simply horrible so thank goodness for the little break in the week.

A week ago the establishment received its newest and youngest employee/waiter Richard *Dick* Grayson. He was a strikingly beautiful young man with cutly rumpled dark hair and adorable baby blue eyes. Most if not all the patrons adored his kind nature and sweet features. Still somewhat of a new resident he wasn't exactly used to Raccoon City just yet.

The chimes at the cafe's front door ring signaling that a customer has arrived. Dick instantly feels his face flush with warmth when he sees a tall well built blond man confidently stride into the cafe. He was wearing a leather jacket, with a white shirt, skinny jeans and combat boots.

The newest plus youngest waiter of the cafe quickly escorts this handsome man to a booth by a window. The view is of the busy streets of Raccoon City with people hustling and bustling past in their own little worlds. The blond takes a seat and with little delay Dick pulls out a pen plus notepad. He asks the customer what he would like.

Picking up the colorful menu the man briefly looks it over before handing it over to the waiter. "I would like a coffee, black and a plan bagel platter with cream cheese please."

Swiftly writing it down and taking the menu, Dick tells him that he'll be back around with his order shortly. He gives the order to one of the chefs and begins brewing the coffee. Moments later theres a high pitched ping of a bell letting him know that the order was ready. Gently stacking a silver tray with the freshly brewed cup of coffee and the plate with the mans meal he heads back to the establishments only customer. The blond thanks him with a charming smile as his food is placed in front of him. The raven blushes hiding behind the silver tray, telling him he was very much welcome.

"By the way, what's you name beautiful?" The man asks before the cute baby blue eyed male could rush off.

"R-Richard Grayson but I prefer to be called D-dick." Dick replies, shyly tucking a strand of hair behind an ear. Oh gosh. It must be really obvious if anyone else was here that the young waiter already harbored a massive crush on this attractive blond. Gulping he tries his hardest not to stutter in obvious embarrassment. "I-I just moved here a week ago and I'm k-kinda still to Raccoon city mister...urm...", He trails off because he doesn't actually know the mans name.

Said man takes pity on him and says, "Leon Kennedy, but just Leon is fine." He purrs making the other blush an even deeper shad of red. "I work at the precinct just a few blocks from here."

"You're a police officer?" Dick asks his eyes lighting up. The young raven always did admire how dedicated officers were to protecting people. He once wanted to be one briefly when he was younger, but never pursued the dream when he got older.

"Yeah. I'm fresh out of the academy too. It's actually my first day on the force." He grins up at Dick. "I'm only gonna be doing boring desk work until I'm able to move on to patrolling the streets. Can't wait to start chasing down those bad guys."

Dick giggles. "Just like a super hero."

The blond also chuckles with a light hum. "Hm, something like that."

The raven then bites his lip mustering up the courage to blurt, "Um...my shift usually ends at around seven thirty or eight o'clock everyday." He fiddles with his little blue apron looking at anything other than the seemingly amused male sitting in front of him. "Do you wanna go out tomorrow...I mean would you like to...with me. Ugh nevermin-"

Leon smoothly interrupts. "I'll be sure to pick you up at around eight thirty when my shift ends. Is that ok Dick?"

A cute goofy smile graces Dick's pretty lips as he hurriedly nods and rushes off to let the blond finish his meal in peace.

 

* * *

 

The next day a zombie outbreak occurs.

 

* * *

 

Years after the mishaps of Raccoon City, Leon takes a swing of cheep whisky in a stuffy bar in the middle of nowhere. It burns as it rolls down his throat, but he doesn't even grimace. No matter how many times he drinks this shit it never truly takes the pain away for long. So he drinks more and it dulls it a little but not by much. Sighing he simply orders another. One of his hands are nurse the glass, harshly gripping it as his mind swims with inebriated memories. He's trying to enjoy this fucked up little vacation but his mind keeps going back to his first and last time he meet Dick Grayson.

'Whatever happen the him after the outbreak?' He thinks bringing the glass up to to his lips-

A loud chime comes from his communicator stoping him from taking another drink. The blond is honestly hard pressed to answer it. Wants to ignore it all together and pretend that this life he's living wasn't forced upon him but he knows that that's no true. He'll have to answer it at some point. Leon knows Chris will be on the other line asking for his help when he knows Leon is pretty much over this shit.

The communicator chimes a second time.

He finally gives in answering it on the third chime. "Leon there's been a sighting of BOW's in....-" His mildly intoxicated brain barely listens to the rest of it but he pretty much gets the gist of what he's needed to do. Time to risks his life to stop a another power crazed dictator from spreading a virus throughout humanity thus threatening to kill off millions of innocents. Always the same shit. The call ends and he's then texted the location of the newest outbreak. Tossing some crumpled bills on the table he heads out of the crummy old bar. Now straddling his prized motorcycle, Leon revs the engine taking off into the distance.

His so called vacation will have to wait as well as his memories of Dick and of something that could have been.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dicks gonna inherit a family home from his rich Grand parents. Oh and he's got a (massive)little crush on the head Butler. Also his brain likes to over think and state the obvious. 😁👍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I could write another chap for this. Maybe... Nah. Hmmm.....

 

"Dickie what have you gotten yourself into this time." I whisper aloud as the taxi pulls up a large driveway. In front stud a gigantic estate. The Grayson estate. Well, my estate to be exact and fuck; it's huge. A lot larger than I'd ever expected. Even bigger than the Wayne manor.

_ Oh my god, can't tell Bruce I actually thought that. Ugh, I'm totally freaking the fuck out right now. On another note I'm also kinda peeved too. _

"Bruce you fricken lier." A grumpy scoff passes under my breath. He said that this would be a modern family house and that my grand parents would give it to me! I knew that on my fathers side we were rich, but not this rich! It looks like a freakin' castle!! There must have been some kind of mistake, because this didn't fell real at the moment.A sigh leaves me as I try desperately not to pinch myself, though I really want to.

_ Come on Dickie, act like a frickin' adult for once. You're going to embarrass yourself if this year turns into a disaster. _

To put it simply, I have to stay here for a whole year before inheriting the estate and honestly I'm not so sure I want to. With another long sigh my legs lug me out of the taxi, my travel duffle in hand. Don't really have much anyway and I didn't want to impose, so I just brought the essentials. When the taxi finally pulls away a handsome blond man comes out and gives me court-bow. He's wearing a completely black suit with pure white collars, freshly polished shoes and black leather gloves.

_ You have to be kidding me...this guy's way too handsome to be a butler. He's practically my age, maybe even a few years older. _

"I'm Leon Kennedy and I'll be your personal butler."

_ Damnit it all to hell even his name is gorgeous. Curse this beautiful being before me and curse Bruce for being such a good lier. _

He speaks again regaining my attention from my brief mental outburst. "You must be young master Richard? It is a pleaser to meat you. You grand parents will be delighted to know that you've arrived and are well informed. As for myself; I've been sent to take your bags up to your room. May I?" He asked, patiently holding out his hand with a small quick of his lips.

_ If death came to take me, I wouldn't mind dying right now. Again, curse this stunning creature. His smile might actually kill me. _

"Um, I'm okay it's not that heavy." I hurriedly assured shyly walking up to him. "Thanks though, that's really sweet of you." Leon just smiles and opens the large double doors. When we enter the first thought that came to my mind was 'this place is beautiful'. The sitting room was magnificent and large like something out of a catalog. I quickly shack my head from the dazzling scenery and ask, "Could I go to my room, please?" My anxiety is starting to spike up and I really need a distraction.

"Why, certainly young master." The head butler leads me to the stairs farthest from the pure white living room. Once on the second floor we reach my room door and enter. It was just as amazing as the living room, so much for getting rid of my anxiety! Now I'm even more anxious!

On the far left of the bedroom it had big double doors for a walk-in closet and a master bathroom. There in the middle of the room was a king-sized canopy bed and wall sized window several meters away. Even the color was a beautiful shade of blue. His favorite.

"Do you like it?" Leon asked from behind, recasting his large hands on my shoulders.

"Y-yes." I stammered out. Seriously, I'm really surprised that words can actually my mouth. This was all too much but some how I liked it.

_ This is insane. _

He chuckled at my stuttered response, his breath ghosting over the back of my neck causing my to shudder. "Glad that you're pleased young master Richard.' Leon releases his grip on me, but only after caressing his hands down the small of my back. I try to suppress a whine at the loss as he continues to speak. "I'm also thrilled to inform you that dinner will be ready in an a few hours. You're free to do whatever you desire at this time. Call on me if you would a tore around the estate or the gardens." The butler purred before leaving me to my own devises.

_ Holy shit, did the butler just flirt with me? _

Biting my lip I swiftly began unpacking my things. That butler was very sweet to me. A blush warms my cheeks. ' _I bet all the maids like him_.' I thought hastily derailing my obvious attraction to the man in favor of putting may cloths in the dresser beside the bed. This room is pretty big, but I didn't really bring much so all my stuff fits in only one of the dresser drawers.

_ Well, I kinda feel stupid, but what else is knew...besides my living arrangements. _

Feeling awkward about this I let my eyes wonder around scanning the new bedroom. Sure the please is spacious and fancy but I'm sure I'll get used to it. Nah, I'm totally lying. I'll never get used to this. I'm too boring and plan. I may have lived in a lavish manor with Bruce for a short time but I'm still a circus boy. Who have thought me "a circus freak" would ever get to live in a mansion to now a castle that I'm inheriting from my so called grand parents.

_ Whom, I haven't met yet by the way. What are they...vampires? _

After taking a deep shuttering breath an almost hysterical giggle leaves my lips. Crazy. All of this was simply and utterly crazy. There's just no other way to describe it. Trust falling back onto the canopy bed I roll onto my side to snuggle into plush, silky bedding. They're really soft too.

_ Nope, I'll never get used to any of this. _

Though, for how weird this has all been I'm hoping something good comes out of this trip.

 

 


End file.
